mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode Marks for Effort, later becoming the main antagonist of the finale School Raze. She is a former student of Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship, currently imprisoned in Tartarus. She has a pink coat, curly light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook. Development and design Cozy Glow somewhat resembles "Candy Floss" and has a similar color scheme to Unnamed Girl #1 and a similar cutie mark to Bright Smile, Ivory Rook, "Rubinstein", "Jaded Jasper", Rooks Rampart, "Check Mate", and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #5. Cozy Glow was inspired by late child actress Shirley Temple and Mary "Baby Doll" Dahl from Batman: The Animated Series. She was designed by art director Matt Herring and character designer Kora Kosicka. Depiction in the series Cozy Glow first appears in Marks for Effort crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. When approached by the Crusaders, she explains to them that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship themselves, offer to help her with her homework assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy Glow how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big McIntosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the exam, and her very poor test answers cause Twilight Sparkle to accuse the Crusaders of intentional bad tutoring, believing they did so out of spite for not being allowed to attend the school themselves. Upon discovering this, Cozy Glow turns to the school's guidance counselor Starlight Glimmer and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth is revealed, Cozy apologizes to the Crusaders for her misguided intentions, and the Crusaders receive honorary School of Friendship diplomas and are appointed as friendship tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances in A Matter of Principals and one in The Hearth's Warming Club just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. She appears again in Friendship University, giving Twilight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appearing after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Cozy also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counselling in Road to Friendship. In What Lies Beneath, Cozy is helping Twilight by organizing the school library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendships. She offers them her study notes for help. At the end of the episode, the Young Six meet Cozy upon their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. In School Raze - Part 1, Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates the Mane Six into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer, and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria. In Part 2, after Chancellor Neighsay assumes control of the school, Cozy orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. She also locks the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a hall closet when they try to distract her, and she tricks the students into believing the Young Six are trying to destroy the school. Cozy's plans are eventually foiled by the intervention of the Tree of Harmony, causing the magic she stole to return to its rightful owners. Caught between the Young Six, the Mane Six, the school students, the princesses, and the royal guards, Cozy Glow is defeated and sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus, where she tries to make friends with Tirek. Other depictions Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Cozy Glow is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and serves as an enemy boss during the "School Raze" event. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Personality When first introduced, Cozy portrays herself as sweet, cute, innocent, and naive. As a student of the School of Friendship, she often displays a fear of failing class and being expelled. However, this is later revealed to be a front for Cozy's true nature as a schemer and manipulator. She worms her way into the lives of the Mane Six, Young Six, and Cutie Mark Crusaders, playing the role of an adorable, friendly filly and earning their trust, as part of her plan to take over the school and eventually all of Equestria. Her true self is power-hungry and unscrupulous, willing to request help from Tirek (one of Equestria's greatest enemies), and use and discard anyone to get what she wants. She thinks little of the true virtues of friendship, believing she can easily make more friends without them, and cares for no-one but herself, seeing friendship solely as a means to gain power. Merchandise Enterplay collectible card game Friends Forever #118 SR. Cozy Glow is featured on a magazine card. Quotes }} Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Gardenia Glow, Pacific Glow, and Moonglow. References de:Cozy Glow fr:Cozy Glow pl:Cozy Glow ru:Коузи Глоу Category:Antagonists Category:Foals Category:School of Friendship students Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles